I Wanna Be Bad
by hidden dreamer
Summary: Eriol helps Tomoyo forget a forgotten past. She can save the world, but will she have the courage? Special appearance of DNAngel characters! ET with hints of SS
1. Remembering Her Forgotten Past

hey again...its me. this is my third fanfic, and i know that i haven't finished the other fanfics, but i got this idea i just had to write it down before it went away.  
  
in this story, everyone is seventeen, with the exception of Yukito and Touya of course, and they aren't even going to be mentioned too much.  
  
i wanted to take Tomoyo and make it so that she had powers and wasn't just the "watcher". also, i wanted to take her character, and since in this story she has so much loneliness and pain, take that and make it so that someone can make it go away. that's where Eriol comes in. his life is so mysterious, so i wanted to give him something unexpected.  
  
also, since no one really knows about tomoyo's father, i wanted to give him a part in the story. which is part of tomoyo's big secret of forgotten memories of her awful past.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own CCS or any of the characters in it. though, i own Hiramazi, Talathas, Liathano and any other characters or names such as Earth Angels or whatever that are not CCS characters.  
  
Please read and review...  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
I Wanna Be Bad  
  
  
  
By: hidden dreamer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed, looking at Sakura and Syaoran hugging each other. They looked so happy, so perfect together. And she knew that she would never find someone to be that happy with.  
  
  
  
She was all alone. Her mother was never at home, and her friends all had boyfriends or girlfriends to keep busy with. And...Eriol was in England, as he had been for the last six years. The gang was seventeen now, and in their senior year of highschool.  
  
  
  
A light rain started falling, and Syaoran and Sakura pulled apart from each other. Sakura called out to Tomoyo, "We better get in before it starts raining too hard!"  
  
  
  
Putting on an extra-cheery, but completely fake, smile, Tomoyo said, "You two go on ahead. I'll come inside in a minute!"  
  
  
  
Shrugging, the lovers walked down the street towards Sakura's house. Leaving Tomoyo alone. Again.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo tilted her head up towards the sky and closed her eyes. Letting the gentle rain fall on her face and soak her hair and clothes, she sighed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt her heart tear and shatter into a million pieces. All her years of loneliness, pain, and sadness suddenly burst from her in those tears.  
  
  
  
She sank to her kness, not caring whether she soiled her clothes. Curling up into a ball, she just wept. Moments passed, and moments turned into longer moments. And even longer moments. Tomoyo didn't care.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't be out in the rain, you know," a voice said from not too far away.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo jerked her head up and saw a young man leaning against the cherry blossom tree. It was...Eriol. He studied her, and she saw something in his eyes. But, she couldn't identify it.  
  
  
  
"I don't care," she whispered, her voice hoarse.  
  
  
  
"And why don't you care?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing matters anymore. I can't care since no one cares about me. Who would care if I suddenly died?" Tomoyo said.  
  
  
  
"I'd care."  
  
  
  
"No you wouldn't."  
  
  
  
He raised his eyebrows at this, and asked, "Why do you think I wouldn't care?"  
  
  
  
"Because no one cares about me. I am all alone, and am destined to always be alone."  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, people care about you. And you are not destined to be alone," he told her.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo looked into Eriol's eyes, and was captivated by their impossible depth. They beckoned her...calling to her...and she couldn't look away. She was paralyzed, and knew that she was stuck. She saw what was hidden in his eyes. Danger. And yet, she couldn't look away. Her heart raced, her breath was ragged and uneven.  
  
  
  
And then...all she knew was darkness as she fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo woke up, hearing someone whisper her name. Opening her eyes, she saw the face of Eriol right in front of hers. She was in a bed, turned sideways. Knowing that she was in Eriol's house made her feel a little...different.  
  
  
  
"I see that you're up," a voice said to her.  
  
  
  
Without even turning around, Tomoyo knew who it was. Eriol stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame.  
  
  
  
Wait...how did she know that? She got confused, but shook it off and turned around, putting on one of her many masks as she always did.  
  
  
  
"Breakfast if ready, and when you are done you can go home," Eriol told her.  
  
  
  
"But what if I don't want to go home?" Tomoyo asked, a strange tone in her voice.  
  
  
  
Am I flirting? she asked herself, but shook her head at the thought. It was simply too preposterous. She loved Sakura, even though she could never have her.  
  
  
  
"It isn't safe for you here," he said casually.  
  
  
  
"And why is it not safe?"  
  
  
  
"Something could happen to you."  
  
  
  
"What could possibly happen to me? You are here so I am safe."  
  
  
  
"Yes, you are safe from other things. But you aren't safe from me," Eriol said, the threat faint in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
  
  
  
Sighing, he explained, "I am dangerous, if you hadn't already realised. And you could do something you might regret while you are here."  
  
  
  
"There is nothing I can do that I might regret. Damn you. I am not some dense, innocent girl like Sakura. I am not half as innocent as you think I am, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said, her anger flaring.  
  
  
  
"But yet you are still innocent."  
  
  
  
"No I am NOT! I may look all sweet, but inside I am a raging fire. You can't even begin to imagine what goes through my mind, or how I feel. No one can. To everyone I am sweet Tomoyo, but I'm not! I am someone entirely different," Tomoyo yelled, her mask slipping for a moment as her fury burst.  
  
  
  
Of course no one knew the real Tomoyo. If anyone did, they'd be afraid, terribly afraid. And she'd still be alone, except this time with everyone fearing and hating her. She was dark, and full of deep, terrible secrets. Secrets that haunted her dreams sometimes. She remembered things from her early childhood, a few memories, but some nontheless. Sakura knew none of this, and neither did her own mother.  
  
  
  
"Tsk, tsk. You let your mask fall for a moment there. You're slipping, my dear Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said calmly, practically ignoring her outburst.  
  
  
  
"I don't give a damn! I am completely sick and tired of the way you act. You act so fucking cool and uncaring all the time! I just want to wring your neck!"  
  
  
  
"Give it a try."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo felt a strange emotion rising up within her, and it frightened her. She knew all kinds of emotion. Fear. Anger. Pain. Love. But this...this was something entirely different. Something that she had never felt before. Something she thought she'd never feel. Passion. Such intense and terrifying passion.  
  
  
  
She backed away, scared. But the wall blocked her retreat. Even though Eriol made no move towards her, she felt threatened by him nonetheless. And she finally understood what he had meant.  
  
  
  
Gulping, she pretended to be nonchalant as she said, "But then I might actually hurt perfect Eriol. And that would be a terrible shame."  
  
  
  
Of course, Eriol saw through her act, and advanced closer towards her. A small smile played at his lips. His deep blue eyes danced.  
  
  
  
"But you could never hurt me, dear Tomoyo," he told her.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes I could, Eriol. I definetely could. See, you are a lot like me, and I'm sure you've realised that by now. We both are alone. Even though we have the entire world. You, the reincarnation of Clow and the most powerful sorceror in the world. Me, the daughter of the famous Sonomi Daidouji and best friend of the Clow Mistress. You pretend not to notice, but I see you do," Tomoyo said, and saw that she was right.  
  
  
  
He blinked, and looked at her closely. The strange expression from before came back onto his face and he murmured, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm still different from you."  
  
  
  
"How?"  
  
  
  
"You haven't seen the terrible things I have. I've seen more death, pain, and fear than you ever will," he said softly.  
  
  
  
Death. Pain. Fear. Those words rang out in Tomoyo's mind, and suddenly she was engulfed in darkness, and forgotten memories burst into her vision.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
A four year old Tomoyo sat in the grass, happily playing with her favorite doll. Her father watched her, sitting in a chair nearby.  
  
"Look Daddy, Niara has braids!" Tomoyo said gleefully.  
  
  
  
Her father smiled and said, "And they look mighty beautiful. But not as beautiful as my precious plum blossom."  
  
  
  
"Oh daddy!" she admonished, giggling.  
  
  
  
Her father chuckled and leaned back in his chair.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo felt the skies darkening, and lightening crackled across the sky. She cried out in fear as the rain started pouring heavily. Trying to get up, she was suddenly stuck as a strange force wouldn't let her move.  
  
  
  
"Daddy!!!" she cried out helplessly.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo!" her father yelled, but he was stuck also.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo felt a blazing fire within her, and her hair flew wildly around her face. She floated up into the air, her arms and legs spread wide, as if welcoming the storm that raged on above. She was crying in terror as the fire burned brighter within herself.  
  
  
  
Her father was shaking his head, and all of a sudden a bright light burst from the sky. A cold and icy voice rang out from it, "The Earth Angel Prince shall die! And the line of the Angel Earth Family shall die out! No more will I suffer by the pureness of this family! Die Hiramazi Daidouji! With your death, your daughter will die too No more will I suffer!"  
  
  
  
Hiramazi cried out, "Noooo!!!!"  
  
  
  
A terrible black energy shot out from the light in the sky, and raced towards Hiramazi and Tomoyo. Suddenly free from his invisible bonds, Hiramazi flew up in front of his daughter and took the full impact of the energy blow, shielding his daughter while using all of his magic to keep her from dying along with him.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, the light was gone, and with it was the storm. Hiramazi and Tomoyo crashed to the ground, and Tomoyo looked at her father lying on the ground next to her, laboring with each shallow breath.  
  
  
  
As he took his final breaths, he murmured to her, "My dear Tomoyo, I should have told you before. You are now the heir to the Earth Angel throne. Protect Earth, and help the Card Mistress when she arrives. Never forget who you are."  
  
  
  
And...Hiramazi died. Tomoyo clutched at her father's lifeless body, and wept bitterly.  
  
  
  
After a few moments, she lifted her tear streaked face up, and cried out, "I will avenge my father's death!"  
  
  
  
*Flashback Ends* 


	2. Finding Her True Self

Ok, this is the second chapter of I Wanna Be Bad and i hope you all like it. oh, and i just want you to know that it will be a while before i get the third chapter up, with me writing two other stories at the same time...  
  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything of CCS...though the other characters and stuff ARE mine...  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
A seven year old Tomoyo got ready for bed, and when she climbed in, she instantly fell asleep. And instantly a dream came to her...  
  
  
  
She was in a place, misty and gray. A beautiful woman wearing a simple, yet elegant pale blue gown glided up to her. She had wings, with pure white feathers.  
  
  
  
In a musical voice she said, "Tomoyo. I welcome you. I am Liathano, a Star Angel. I am also a cousin of yours. I have brought you here because of something horrible that will happen in ten years...that is, if it isn't stopped. The evil being who killed your father will try to take over the world in exactly ten years. And you are the only one who can prevent it."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was confused. What was so special about her? And what was a Start Angel. Her father had said that she was an Earth Angel. But what was and Earth Angel? Angel? She wasn't an angel.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
  
  
"You are the heir to the Earth Angel throne. And you are the most powerful Angel in over five hundred years, cousin. I will show you what will happen if you don't stop Talathas from taking over the world and destroying everything as we know it."  
  
  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo saw a vision....  
  
  
  
~The skies were completely dark. Shadows lurked everywhere, hiding thingy unimaginable. Tomoyo heard a battle going on a few streets away. Hurrying over there, she saw Syaoran and Sakura battling an evil being. Talathas. Keroberos was lying on the ground, not moving.  
  
  
  
Hiding behind a car, she watched as her friends were hurt again and again. Talathas laughed in glee as he shot another black energy beam at Sakura. Syaoran leapt in front of Sakura, taking the blow himself.  
  
  
  
He dropped to the ground, barely breathing. "Syaoran!" Sakura cried out, kneeling down beside him.  
  
  
  
Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she saw her lover dying. With his last breaths, he whispered, "Ashiteru, my cherry blossom."  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sakura cried out, tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
She stood up, and a hard and defiant look came onto her face. Taking a battle stance, she turned her Star Key into a sword and ran towards Talathas. But he just lashed out and arm and threw her into a building.  
  
  
  
Slowly she stood up, and stood still as an energy beam blasted her. She was struck down, and Tomoyo cried out. Sakura looked over where Tomoyo was hiding, and with a brief and sad smile, collapsed to the ground, dead.  
  
  
  
Talathas laughed and evil and menacing laugh and said, "So, the Earth Angel couldn't even face her past and become her true self. So selfish that she let her friends die, and all because she couldn't do what was right. Too bad."~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe her eyes. She found that she was crying, and looked at Liathano, disbelieving.  
  
  
  
"It is true, Tomoyo. If you do not realise who you are in ten years, you will be unable to do anything as Talathas destroys everything. You have put up a barrier around your true self, and if you don't take it down by the time of Midsummer's Eve in ten years, all will be lost. The entire future lies on your shoulders. Do not back down from who you are meant to be. Or what you are meant to do," Liathano told her.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo nodded, but inside she knew that she was to weak to do anything. She hadn't been able to save her father, so how could she save the entire world?  
  
  
  
In the morning, she woke up. Scared of the dream she had had the night before, she buried it deep in her mind. Deep where she wouldn't be able to find it again, unless something happened to make it reappear.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashback Ends*  
  
  
  
  
  
The darkness fell away, and Tomoyo found that she was lying on the guest room bed with Eriol lying beside her. He blinked open his eyes and gaped at her.  
  
  
  
"You never told me you were and Earth Angel!" he said accusingly.  
  
  
  
Confused, she replied, "I didn't remember. And I don't even know what that is. And did you see my memories along with me?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I saw your memories. You don't know what an Earth Angel is?" he said.  
  
  
  
She shook her head no, and Eriol sighed.  
  
  
  
"An Earth Angel is an Angel who gets their powers from the Earth. There are four different types of Angels; Earth, Moon, Sun, and Star. These are no ordinary angels either. They are mortal, but live lives extended beyond those than the normal mortal. They live on Earth, but keep their true identities hidden. When they call upon the powers of where they get their powers from, their wings form and they change into their true form. Which is actually much like their normal form, but much more beautiful. It is extremely rare to see an Angel, since they are much more uncommon than the normal angel," he told her.  
  
  
  
"How do you know so much about Angels?" Tomoyo asked, for that was the only thought that entered her shocked mind.  
  
  
  
"I am a Moon Angel. Well, the Eriol Hiragiwaza part of me is," he whispered.  
  
  
  
"How do I call upon my powers?"  
  
  
  
"I'll show you. Just repeat what I do, except call to the Earth instead of the moon."  
  
  
  
Eriol stood up and raised his arms above his head. He called out in a musical voice, "Moon, I call upon you to lend me your powers and show me in my true form!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly a bright light shone around Eriol, and he closed his eyes. Wings grew out of his back and curled around him. After a few moments, the bright light faded. He unfurled his magnificent black wings, and Tomoyo gasped. He was wearing a simple, yet elegant white robe that swirled around him. Around his forehead was a thin silver band with a small dark sapphire in the middle. His eyes, normally just a deep blue, glowed with a silver light, faintly visible in the deep blue color.  
  
  
  
He nodded towards Tomoyo, and she stood up shakily. Nervously, she called out, "Earth, I call upon you to lend me your powers and show me in my true form!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly she felt completely light as the glow enveloped her entire being. She felt wings growing out of her back, and felt her clothes change. Power coursed through her, and she gasped at the immense feeling of it all.  
  
  
  
When the transformation was complete, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her wings were completely black, and she was a wearing a simple white gown with a silver thread embroidering the neckline. A silver band was on her forehead, just likes Eriol's, except hers was a deep amethyst color instead of deep sapphire. Her eyes faintly glowed silver in their deep violet depths.  
  
  
  
Looking over to where Eriol stood, she saw that strange look in his eyes again. Except this time, it was more intense. Tomoyo still couldn't figure out what the strange look was, so she ignored it. For the time being at least.  
  
  
  
"Would you like to take a short flight?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
Lighting up with happiness that she would actually be able to fly without having Sakura take her for a ride on her scepter, she nodded.  
  
  
  
Eriol walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. Tentatively he took Tomoyo's hand, and they lifted up off the balcony.  
  
  
  
They flew over the house and headed towards the park. It was already night time, so no one would see them. And if they did, they'd think it was just a dream.  
  
  
  
Feeling the wind in her hair, Tomoyo smiled her first real smile in years. She felt like she was glowing with happiness. Noticing that Eriol still hadn't let go of her hand, she felt a strange emotion course through her. It was the same emotion as before, but stronger. It was passion...and towards Eriol.  
  
  
  
Glancing at him, she blushed at how she saw the way the wind messed up his beautiful hair. The way the moonlight reflected on the contours of his perfectly sculpted face.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Eriol looked at her and caught her blushing at him. He blushed also, noticing the same things about her that she had noticed about him.  
  
  
  
And so there they were, hand in hand, flying together, and blushing furiously. Tenderly, and also hesitantly, Eriol reached out his free hand and touched Tomoyo's cheek.  
  
  
  
Surprised, she looked at him closely in the eyes. She saw the strange feeling in his eyes again, and finally realised that it was love. He loved her.  
  
  
  
Abruptly, she realised that she loved him too. Why or how she didn't know, but she knew that did. Completely. She had thought she still loved Sakura, but now she realised that she only felt the love a best friends feels for another for Sakura. For Eriold, she felt complete love and passion.  
  
  
  
Bringing them back to the balcony of Eriol's mansion, Tomoyo landed on the balcony, Eriol beside her. They walked inside, and let themselves transform back into their regular selves.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol, and without giving it a second thought, embraced him in a hug. Surprised at first, he stood still, but then he slowly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
  
  
"Oh Eriol, you made me see who I really am...and I--thank you so much," she murmured into his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Your welcome, Tomoyo. You've realised that I love you, I take it."  
  
  
  
"Y-yes. I realised that I love you back. Never leave me, please promise me that," she whispered, tears starting to stream down her face.  
  
  
  
Tilting her face up, he looked her straight in the eyes and murmured, "I promise."  
  
  
  
He leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. At first Tomoyo was content to just let him kiss her, but hee body shivered with excitement, and hungrily she kissed him back.  
  
  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands tangled in his hair. Hesitantly, he responded to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
  
  
After a few moments they broke apart to catch their breath. And suddenly they kissed again, the excitement rising in both of them. Eriol ran his hands up and down her sides, and slowly kissed his way down her chin and neck. Leaning her head back, Tomoyo softly moaned in utter pleasure.  
  
  
  
Nimble fingers opened her blouse, and took it off. As he kissed his way lower, Tomoyo gasped. She tightened her hands on his hair, and pulled him over towards the bed. She didn't care whether they had just found out they loved each other. She wanted him. And she wanted him badly.  
  
  
  
They fell back on the bed, and Tomoyo found her hands slipping Eriol'd shirt off, revealing a smooth and muscular chest. Running her hands up and down across his chest, Eriol groaned.  
  
  
  
After a while of more kissing, they finally explored into deeper territory...and at the moment of their joining, a bright light filled the room coming from them. Their cries of exquisite pleasure filled the entire house.  
  
  
  
...and then they slept deeply in each other's arms. 


	3. Telling...and the Angel Prophecy

Sunlight streamed into the room through the large windows, and Tomoyo blinked open her eyes. Something warm lay beside her, and she saw Eriol sleeping curled up against her. Memories from the night before appeared in her mind, and she smiled. She had finally found the one thing she had wanted for almost her entire life. Love.  
  
  
  
Eriol stirred and opened his eyes. Stretching lazily, he looked at Tomoyo. A smile played upon his lips as he remembered the vents from the night before.  
  
  
  
"You know, you're risking a lot by being with me. I'm the kind of guy that is dangerous and bad," he said, chuckling slightly.  
  
  
  
Smiling herself, Tomoyo said in a deep voice, "But I wanna be bad. Make me bad, Eriol Hiiragiwaza."  
  
  
  
Suddenly grabbing her, Eriol pulled her to him and whispered, "Fine, have it your way."  
  
  
  
  
  
And hour later, they got up out of the bed and got dressed. Hand in hand, they walked down into the kitchen, where Nakuru was making breakfast. Spinelsun was floating above the table not too far away.  
  
  
  
Looking at her master, Nakuru cheerfully said, "Good morning, master. I see Daidouji-san spent the night. So nice that you found someone. I was beginning to think you were getting lonely and distant."  
  
  
  
While Tomoyo and Eriol sat down at the table, Nakuru happily served breakfast, humming some random tune.  
  
  
  
After finishing eating, Tomoyo and Eriol stood up and walked out the door, heading towards Sakura's house. For once, Tomoyo had a true smile on her face, and her eyes glowed. Eriol could now tell what Tomoyo's faint purple aura was. It was her Earth Angel powers faintly shining, since she wasn't in her true form. If she was in her true form, her aura would be blazing a brilliant purple, stunning and magnificent.  
  
  
  
They arrived at Sakura's house, and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened and revealed Sakura. She instantly hugged Tomoyo happily.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran and I got worried about you last night, Tomoyo," Sakura said to her best friend.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for worrying you. It started raining harder after you two went inside and Eriol suddenly appeared. He invited me inside and we had a nice talk. I spent the night there," Tomoyo told Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Is something going on between you two?" Sakura asked, curious.  
  
  
  
Blushing, Eriol and Tomoyo both nodded. Sakura squealed in delight and ushered them inside into the living room, where Syaoran was sitting on the couch.  
  
  
  
Kero came flying down the stairs just as they sat down, and went over to Eriol.  
  
  
  
"Sakura and I felt two extremely powerful magics coming from your house last night. Did you sense it, too?" Kero asked him.  
  
"Uh-er-eh-well..." was all Eriol could say.  
  
  
  
"I thought the magic was familiar, like and Earth Angel and Moon Angel. But I thought Moon and Earth Angels died out years ago," Kero continued since Eriol didn't answer.  
  
  
  
Since Eriol didn't know what to say, he stood up and motioned Tomoyo to do the same. Saying the same chant as they did the night before, they transformed into their Angel forms. Looking at everyone, Tomoyo and Eriol found them gaping in amazement.  
  
  
  
"B-but...Tomoyo can't be an Earth Angel! And Eriol can't be a Moon Angel. He's supposed to just be Clow's reincarnation," Kero muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
"I am a Moon Angel, and Tomoyo is and Earth Angel."  
  
  
  
"But how can you--no wait, anything can happen with you. But how can Tomoyo be and Earth Angel? The last of the line ended with Hiramazi...oh no...I remember his full name now. Hiramazi Daidouji. How could I have not sensed this? And Tomoyo, why didn't you tell anyone?" Kero said.  
  
  
  
"Eriol says you couldn't have sensed it since I never transformed before...and I forgot all about being an Earth Angel since I didn't know what an Earth Angel was."  
  
  
  
"Hey...this means you are the Earth Angel Queen! And since there is no other Moon Angel left other than the newly found Eriol, he is the Moon Angel King!" Kero cried out.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you got it right Keroberos," Eriol said.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were still gaping at Tomoyo and Eriol in shock. Sakura had no clue what was going on, and Syaoran was speechless. He had heard about Angels before, but never thought to see one. And he had thought only Star Angels and Sun Angels existed any longer.  
  
  
  
"You might want to shut your mouth, cute descendant," Eriol said, noticing the gaping Syaoran.  
  
  
  
Instantly Syaoran closed his mouth shut, and before he could say anything, the front door burst open and...  
  
  
  
Yukito and Touya walked in the door. Touya stopped in his tracks and stared, while Yukito instantly turned into Yue.  
  
  
  
Walking over to them, Yue looked a little surprised. But...he actually had a smile on his face. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.  
  
  
  
"So, Tomoyo has finally remembered her destiny, and Eriol has shown his little secret. Just as the Angel Prophecy goes," Yue said in a calm voice, betraying no emotion as always.  
  
  
  
"Angel Prophecy?" Eriol was completely confused for he had never heard of such a thing.  
  
  
  
"Ah, you would not have heard of the Angel Prophecy, for you have never visited the Gardens where it is known. It goes like this:  
  
In the sorrow of a loneliness unfair  
  
A truth shall be uncovered from forgotten memories  
  
An Evil foe shall arise and only  
  
The Queen of Masks has the chance of winning  
  
With the help of a great reborn soul  
  
Who will show his secret  
  
Emotions will run wild in chaos  
  
And only can she see clearly if she looks closely  
  
At all that she really has in her life  
  
A great battle will be fought  
  
And the prize, the world itself  
  
If Evil shall win, then all hope is lost  
  
But if the Queen of Masks can face her past and future  
  
Can she win back all that is rightfully hers  
  
And save the world in the process  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it isn't very clear, but that is what the prophecy says. It is completely clear that Tomoyo is the Queen of Masks, and Eriol of the great reborn soul, since Tomoyo has many masks she wears, and Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow, the greatest sorceror ever."  
  
  
  
"That was quite a strange prophecy, yet I know that it is true. I had a dream a few years ago about this prophecy, but I didn't take much notice of it then," Eriol said.  
  
  
  
"I tell you, I CAN"T save the world!" Tomoyo cried out suddenly.  
  
  
  
"Yes you can," Eriol told her firmly.  
  
  
  
"But I am nobody! Sakura is the Clow Mistress. It is her job to save the planet!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo, you are in fact more powerful then Sakura. You are the greatest Angel to ever live, and most of the strongest Angels, which are weaker than you, are stronger than Sakura. And you are NOT nobody!" Eriol said.  
  
  
  
"I am too nobody! All everyone thinks of me is 'sweet, innocent Tomoyo'! Then they go on about their business, leaving me all alone."  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo, that is quite enough! You finally have me in your life and I love you very much. And you have all of your friends, including your BEST friend, Sakura. So shut up about people ignoring you and stuff," Eriol yelled, frustrated with Tomoyo's stubborn attitude.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo visibly flinched, but considered what he said and finally nodded, telling him that he was right. She apologized to everyone, then went up and hugged Eriol tightly.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, the door burst open with a great blast knocking it halfways across the room. And who was standing there, but....  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
hahaha, i just had to do that...i don't particularly like cliffhangers myself, but since you all put me through them, i decided to make one...hehe  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! thank you... 


	4. New Friends?

Ok, I know how you all don't like cliffhangers, so as soon as I could, I got the next chapter written. Be thankful that I am working on this fanfiction and not one of my other two that I am writing at the same time...hehe.  
  
Well anyway, I got this chapter written, and in this, I decided to add some characters from DN.Angel because, can you guess? Angels. Except I'm going to change stuff from it, making it more my way. Here are some of the changes: Satoshi and Daisuke are actually angels, Daisuke is a Sun Angel, and Satoshi is a Star Angel. Except in this case, they are a different form of Angels. They are two souls in one body, sorta like the Yue/Yukito and Satoshi/Krad and Daisuke/Dark all mixed into one. Ok?  
  
DISCLAIMER: no, i do NOT own Card Captor Sakura OR DN.Angels...  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! thank you...  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-New Friends and Old Truths  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...a young man with shocking red hair and bright red eyes, who looked to be about fourteen years old. He staggered into the room and fell on the floor, managing to say something before he passed out. "Help...me...Talathas...has...come..."  
  
Eriol hurried over and caught the boy as he fell, laying him on the couch. After a few moments, the boy stirred awake, and blinked a couple times.  
  
"So, what happened? And what do you know of Talathas?" Yue asked, all briskness.  
  
"I am a Sun Angel, and my name is Niwa Daisuke. Oh no! Where is Hiwatari-kun? He was right behind me, helping me after Talathas sapped my energy," the boy said.  
  
"I'm here, Niwa-kun, so don't worry about me," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
A tall, blue eyed and pale haired boy stood, looking winded. Daisuke smiled and leaped up, running over to the door to embrace Satoshi in a hug.  
  
Satoshi looked embarrased, and crimson flush appeared on his cheeks. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Daisuke pulled away.  
  
Touya burst into laughter, realizing what kind of relationship the two boys had. They were just like him and Yukito when they had first gotten together.  
  
"Touya!" Sakura said admonishingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. I just couldn't resist. They are acting just like how me and Yuki did when we started out," Touya said, trying to contain his laughter.  
  
Daisuke and Satoshi looked confused. They had heard about the Card Mistress, the head of the Li Clan, the Reincarnation of Clow, and the unknown Earth Angel Princess, but who was Yukito?  
  
Suddenly Yue transformed back into Yukito and said, "If you're wondering, I'm Yukito. My other half is Yue, the Moon Guardian of the Card Mistress. And you'll have to pardon To-ya a little. He seems to think its funny when people are embarrassed, and even though that is a minor fault of his, I love him all the same."  
  
"Oh," both boys said in unison. They looked considerable relieved that they wouldn't get laughed at for having a relationship.  
  
"Well what about Talathas?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.  
  
"Talathas has arisen, and is very bent on killing every single Angel and taking over the world in the process. He seems to think that you are such a weakling, that you will just hide while he takes over the world. Daisuke and I were spying on him when he found out and tried to suck our energies. He succeeded in taking most of Daisuke's, but we got away before he killed either of us," the blue eyed boy explained.  
  
"If he took most of Daisuke-san energies, that means that he is really weak, and could die if anything happened," Eriol said, worriedly.  
  
The boys nodded and Daisuke's innocent face was troubled by this.  
  
Abruptly changing into his true form, Yue said, "The only way that Niwa-san will be perfectly all right is if Daidouji-san uses her magic to heal him."  
  
"How?" everyone asked, skeptic.  
  
"She will have to attain her true form, and then place her hands on Niwa-san shoulders. Then, she must try and push her energy into him, healing him," Yue replied simply.  
  
Tomoyo transformed, both Daisuke and Satoshi were astonished at her true beauty. She walked over to Daisuke and placed her hands gently on his shoulder. Nervously, not sure if it would work, she mentally tried willing her energy into him.  
  
For a few moments nothing happened, and just as Tomoyo was about to give up, a great burst of energy started flowing into Daisuke, making them both glow a brialliant but pale violet.  
  
About a moment later, Tomoyo fell back from him, and almost fell, but Eriol caught her. She looked a little pale, but everyone could sense that she hadn't drained even a little bit more than a tiny bit of energy.  
  
Eriol clasped an arm around her waist, supporting her if she fell. Everyone reasoned that she was tired since she had never done anything like that before. Which, of course was true.  
  
After a while of talking more about what was going to happen, Eriol took Tomoyo to his house so that they could have some time to themselves. Which, as a new couple, was wanted very badly.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you feeling all right," Eriol asked her, being the nice young man that he was.  
  
She smiled and replied, "Yes, in fact I feel better than I ever have before. Now, I have everything that I wished for."  
  
"Am I something you wished for?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Oh yes. And now that we are alone, I want you to make me bad."  
  
"Your wish is my command, my lady," Eriol said, with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
Swooping her up in his arms, he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, dropping her on the bed before climbing on, himself.  
  
After they had their fun, they both fell asleep. Tomoyo started dreaming a strange dream, and Eriol dreamt it also since they were bonded...  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
hey, i know that this chapter wasn't all that long, but since all you who reviewed the story, didn't like cliffhangers and i tried to write the next chapter as fast as i could...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW...thanks 


End file.
